The Celestial Company (Guild)
The Celestial Company is a cross-faction business organization that hosts many events and is made up of a large range of companies. The rankings are all related to space and the theme of the guild is space-related, but this is just because the leader, Elphi, finds that it's a fun, different theme. Guild Rankings Lunar Lady || Boss of the company, hostess for many of the events, only one can have this title || Elphi Umbra Solarus || Second-in-command || Andromeda || Heads of the different businesses within the guild || Donald Groshings, Marissa "Silly" Tuldor Nebula || Work with food, herbs, waiters/waitresses, etc || Ash'na Vang Nova || Work with beauty products, communication devices, hosts/hostesses, etc || Merrick Holland, Sab'or, Milicia Groshings Blazar || Work with battle, weapons, mercenaries, etc || Edward Rodvion, Cariette Rodvion '' '''Bolide' || Members who are put on trial as a newcomer or for committing an error || Aphelion || Brand new members, not assigned to anything || . . . Guild Events Solarflare Gala -- Attended -- June 2016 The Celestial Cook-off -- Hosted -- June 2016 The Bolide Banquet -- Hosted -- July 2016 The Blue Moon Market -- Hosted -- July 31st to August 6th, 2016 The 2nd Celestial Cook-off - Hosted -- March 2017 . . . Companies and Businesses within the Court Azerothian Appetite (http://tinyurl.com/azerothianappetite) Type of Business: Restaurant/Food Cart Location: Originally in the Pig and Whistle of Stormwind, moved to the Legerdemaine Lounge of New Dalaran; Food cart has travelled both Stormwind and Dalaran Employees: Head Chef Elphi, Chef-In-Training Ash'na Vang, Waitress ''Marlo, ''Waitress Tallisa, Bouncer Gnasher Hiring: Chefs, bartenders, waiters/waitresses, people to clean up, bouncers, food delivery, food cart Requirements: Prior experience, or at least willingness to learn depending on the job, interview . Groshings Communications (http://tinyurl.com/groshings) Type of Business: Communication Devices Location: Arathi Highlands, travelling Employees: Founder Arthur Furwinkle, Co-Founder Rixia Brinnfizz, Boss Donald Groshings, Top Engineer Samuel "Schematics" Jones, Auxiliary Utilization Bot Rey, Saleswoman Milicia Groshings Hiring: Engineers, salespersons Requirements: Prior experience in sales, proof of understanding of engineering, introduction to the devices, example of your inventions (engineers), interview . Aurora Aromatics Type of Business: Beauty Products, Aromatherapy, Smokeable Herbs Location: Travelling, based in Teldrassil/Darnassus Employees: Boss Merrick Holland, Cosmetologist Sundara, Herbalist Minraa, Pheromones Expert Arcan Issi, Pheromones Expert Zinc Hiring: Product testers, herbalists, cosmetologists, salespersons Requirements: Sign a waiver, little to no allergies, willingness to travel . Sterling Armaments ' Type of Business: Firearms and Explosives Location: Pumpkin Farm, Stormwind City (may be subject to relocation) Employees: ''Originial owner is deceased. All positions open. Hiring: N/A Requirements: N/A . '''Lionheart Support (http://tinyurl.com/lionheartsupport) Type of Business: Support for heroes and warriors Location: New Dalaran (The Filthy Animal), travelling often Employees: Creator Zadira Morningsong Hiring: Supporters of veterans, cooks, bartenders, waiters/waitresses, people to help clean, bouncers, medics, tailors Requirements: Must be skilled or willing to learn several areas of support including cooking, sewing, patching people up, serving others, and must be very, very nice! . Service With A Bang! Type of Business: Explosives Location: Fireworks Shop, Stormwind City (may be subject to relocation) Employees: Owner Liana Alera Fireheart, Co-Owner Elphi Hiring: Salespersons, engineers Requirements: Must love explosions but know how to control yourself, have a license to handle anything above a basic firework, proof of skill, no fear of losing limbs, must sign a waiver, interview . A Tailor Far, Far Away Type of Business: Tailoring, clothing, repair Location: Tailoring Shop, Stormwind City (may be subject to relocation) Employees: Owner Elphi, Co-Owner Sab'or Hiring: Tailors, models, salespersons Requirements: Must be able to make a basic stitch, short interview . Corona Spa Type of Business: Spa Location: Barber Shop, Stormwind City (likely relocation to New Dalaran) Employees: Owner Elphi, Co-Owner Sundara, Co-Owner Minraa Hiring: Massage therapists, cosmetologists, hair stylist, nail technicians, tattoo artists Requirements: Must have prior experience in beauty, follow hygiene protocols, be courteous to clients, use only items provided to you, interview . Vang Family Farm Type of Business: Farm Location: Valley of the Four Winds, Pandaria Employees: Farmer Su Fa Vang, Animal Cartaker Una Vang, Tradesperson Zutano Vang, Salesperson Ash'na Vang, Farmhand Koba Hiring: Farmhands, tradespersons, salespersons Requirements: Must be willing to get dirty and do a lot of exercise . Silly's Stories (http://tinyurl.com/sillystories) Type of Business: Newspaper Location: Stormwind City Employees: Publisher/Reporter/Author Marissa "Silly" Tuldor, ''Editor ''Elphi Hiring: Reporters, only one more person to assist with creation of the newspaper Requirements: Must only search for the truth, actively find new stories without harrassing people, be prepared for some danger! . Category:The Celestial Court (Guild) Category:Business Organizations Category:Businesses Category:Merchants Category:Neutral Guilds